Vento no litotral
by Thaissi
Summary: Spoilier do 5ª livro! Em meio à tristeza das perdas Remo repensa sua vida


**Nota do autor:** Aqui a segunda fic da minha série legião.O personagem central é o Remo  e fala da vida dele logo após receber a notícia da morte de Sirius.

Lembrando novamente:os personagens usuais da série Hary Potter não me pertencem.

Vento no litoral 

    Ele corria, leve como o vento.Era noite e existia uma floresta ao seu redor. Um pequeno pedaço de terra esquecida pela civilização.Estava escuro mas ele não se importava,elenunca tivera medo mas este sempre o acompanhara.As pessoas temem os lobisomens... Suas vestes estavam esfarrapadas e feias mas ele não percebeu.À  sua frente o mar se estendia,insensível aos seus problemas.

_De tarde eu quero descansar_

_Chegar até a praia e ver_

_Se o vento já está longe _

_E vai ser bom subir nas pedras..._

     Remo se aproximou devagar.Tinha muitoas pedras e ele escolheu  uma que não parecesse escorregadia e sentou-se.Precisava pensar no futuro. Mas sabia que sua mente se voltaria inevitavelmente para o passado.Tanta coisa mudara, Sírius, seu amigo já não podia consola-lo em relação a ela. Tantas perdas, e tão pouca esperança... Esse pensamento o entristeceu e ele suspirou. Fazia tanto tempo...

_Sei que faço isso pra esquecer_

_Eu deixo a onda me acertar_

_E o vento vai levando tudo embora._

    Ele sempre se lembraria dela como aquela garota doce de grandes olhos violeta.E de como se apaixonara por aqueles olhos.Aágua gelada o despertou com uma torrente de xingamentos.Como pudera sentar aos alcance das ondas daquele mar frio e revolto? A indignação inicial passou e ele correu a mão pelos cabelos para tirar a água. Em seu lugar Sirius teria gargalhado... e ele, o que fazia? Como admitir que jamais veira ninguém que amava novamente? Então algo chamou sua atenção.

_Agora está tão distante_

_Vê, a linha do horizonte me destrai_

_Dos nossos planos é que eu tenho mais saudade_

_Quando olhávamos juntos, na mesma direção_

_Aonde está você agora além de aqui,dentro de mim?_

    Era uma flor violeta.Ele abaixou para recolhe-la e se descobriu novamente imerso em lembranças.Até preferia esquecer mas jamais conseguira. Mesmo com meio mundo a separa-los ela ainda se fazia presente em sua vida.Não que ele tivesse esperanças.Não, depois de quinze anos.Mas também não podia negar que ainda a amava. E como a amava...

**_"Claire, você dança comigo? – Suas mãos estavam trêmulas e ele sentia que o seu estômago jamais suportaria qualquer alimento novamente.Era a primeira vez que eles iam ao baile juntos. Não que ele não quisesseantes, apenas não tivera coragem. Ele nunca fôra conhecido pela coragem com mulheres.Sirius sim, sempre tinha a mulher que queria. E foi com a ajuda dele que Remo a convidara.E não se lembrava de tê-la visto mais linda._**

**_Eles dançaram o baile todo e ele não fizera a pergunta que lhe martirizava." Droga de timidez!" pensava enquanto encarava o olhar dela._**

— **_Você está nervoso,Remo. – ele a ouviu dizer. – Relaxe._**

— **_É que eu tenho uma pergunta importante pra te fazer. – ele gaguejou um pouco. -  E,bem, eu não sei como..._**

— **_As perguntas não são importantes,Remo. – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele. – Principalmente quando se sabe as respostas._**

**_    Remo a encarou confuso."O que ela está tentando me dizer?" Aqueles olhos violeta,tão amados,lhe fitavam com ansiedade. "O que ela espera que eu diga?" Subitamente ele entendeu. Seu rosto se inclinou devagar... e começou a época mais feliz da sua vida."_**

_Agimos certo sem querer_

_Foi só o tempo que errou_

_Vai se difícil sem você_

_Por que você está comigo o tempo todo_

_E quando eu vejo o mar_

_Existe algo que diz_

_A vida continua e se entregar é uma bobagem..._

     Com a flor na mão ele sentou na mesma pedra. "Já estou molhado mesmo..." Suspirou.não adiantava pensar no passado. "Eu sei que não teria dado certo.Quem amaria uma pessoa como eu?"

**_" Violeta.aqueles olhos violeta,tão amados,lhe encaravam com decepção._**

— **_Por que, Remo? Eu só quero saber o porquê._**

— **_Medo,Claire. Se você soubesse o que eu sou,jamais me aceitaria._**

— **_Eu realmente não aceito,Remo.Não aceito que você me julgue tão baixa.Por Deus,eu pensei que merecia sua confiança. – ela terminou com um tom triste e decepcionado._**

— **_Mas eu confio, meu amor.Eu só tive medo.Medo que você me achasse um monstro. – a voz dele recebeu uma conotação de desespero._**

— **_Você não tinha o direito de decidir por mim. – A expressão assinalava.Era o fim. Irremediavelmente o fim._**

_Já que você não está aqui_

_O que posso fazer é cuidar de mim_

_Quero ser feliz ao menos_

_Lembra que o planbo era ficarmos bem?_

     Ele sacudiu a cabeça.Chega de lágrimas."Eu tenho que ficar bem,por ela,por mim e sobretudo pelo Sirius pois era o que ele mais queria." A lua cheia já tinha passado e a aurora já se revelava no céu.Ele logo começaria em Hogwarts e teria que ser forte pelo Harry,ter certeza de fazer o melhor. "Afinal agora que o Sirius se foi eu sou o padrinho substituto dele." Jánão era mais tempo de fugir.

_Ei,olha só o que eu achei:cavalos-marinhos._

_Sei que faço isso pra esquecer_

_Eu deixo a onda me acertar_

_E o vento vai levando tudo embora._

    Remo olhou a flor pela última vez e a deixou sob a pedra que estivera sentado.Que as ondas a levassem de volta ao lugar de onde viera.Afastou-se devagar, mal percebendo a onda que quebrou levando as últimas lembranças daquela noite.Sirius se fôra,ela se fôra mas ele ficara.Como o mar fica mesmo depois da última onda...


End file.
